A Rare Rose
by hermoine snape
Summary: The Doctor has to place Rose and Jack into to hiding to protect them from Time Agents that have found them. The men had discovered that Jack was one of the Agents that had worked for them was traveling with the Doctor that they had wiped his memory. They sense the elements of the Time Vortex that slowed down her body clock. The Doctor plans for them to chase him around space & Tim
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who nor am I making any form of profit from this fanfiction. **

**AN: I've read several different versions of Human Nature and The Family of Blood when it's Rose being in the place of Martha, and I love them. It got me thinking, what if it was Jack and Rose having to hide from the Time Agents. Jackie never got stuck in the parallel world. (I didn't want them to be serrated) **

**Pairing: Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler **

**Rating: MA: (S,L,V) Warning: Graphic sexual conduct **

***Flames will be ignored due to this warning.* **

**Summary: The Doctor has to place his two best friends and companions into hiding to protect them from the Time Agents that had found them. The Family realized it was the man that was traveling with the Doctor was one of their agents that they had wiped his memory. They feared now that he had stumbled across them again that he would remember what they removed. Then the Agency senses how special Rose is because she carries elements of the Time Vortex that has slowed down her body clock, and they want to have that energy for themselves. **

_A_

_Rare Rose _

Jackie Tyler sat on the couch in front of the television about a documentary on aliens from outer space. She snorted slightly at the information. She rolled her eyes when she saw a creature that was in large jar surrounded by a cloud smoke. He was large tan wrinkled creature with tentacles looked much like a sun.

"That's not real, there's nothing in the world that's that ugly." said Jackie and she took a sip of her tea.

_The legend of the Face of Boe is one that has been known for thousands of years. It is said that the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. It is also said that the Face of Boe has seen the creation and the end of the world. He would speak to wonder. A man without home. A lonely god. He would reveal his final secret to a man like himself. _

Jackie was interrupted by a wind, wheezing and whooshing sound, an light flashing slowly appeared in the room followed by blue police public call box in the living room. The door opened and the Doctor, Rose and Jack stepped out of the time machine.

Jack turned to the T.V. and saw the Face of Boe. "I really let my completion go."

"Oh, look it's Jack on the telly." said the Doctor pointing at the screen.

"Hey, that's how I met you on Satellite Five!" said Rose as she pulled her friend closer to her side.

"I remember! That bitchy trampoline tried to blame me for messing the Satellite Five's mainframe." said Jack.

"Doctor, why is that box in my living room?" asked Jackie breaking the trio from the television.

"Oh, that's not right! You died saving New, New, New, New, New, New-"

"Doctor!" yelled Jackie. "What is going on?"

"Oh, right sorry about that. Rose and Jack need to go into hiding. The Time Agency found Jack and they found out about Rose's specialness." He turned to Rose and asked, "Is that even a word?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if it isn't it is now."

"Doctor explain now!"

"Anyway, they need to go into hiding while I try to get them to follow me around space to make them think they're with me. I would like for you to meet your son-in-law, Jack Harkness." said the Doctor.

Oh no, Mum we're not really married. We're just posing as a married couple. He's going to be physical education teacher at the school down town. While I'm the school nurse. The TARDIS filled my head with nursey stuff." She turned to the Doctor, "Is that even a word?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Well it is now."

The group was snapped out of their strange conversation when the TARDIS warning went off. The Doctor pulled out wade was cash wrapped up in a rubber band.

"Here you go kiddies. Don't spend it all in one place. Good luck and watch over our girl." said the Doctor.

Jack wrapped his arm around Rose's waist. "Don't worry Doc. I'll keep her safe." He nodded and quickly entered the TARDIS and was gone from the room.

"Why are you posing as a married couple, while you can just be flat mates?" asked Jackie as she poured Jack and Rose a cup of tea.

"It was the Doctor's idea, and frankly we didn't have time to ague over it. We even went down the court house to make it look real." said Rose and her eyes widen. "Jack I think I signed my real name instead of Rose Parks."

Jack quickly pulled out the marriage license and unfolded it. Rose looked at it and her eyes widen. They looked at each other, and they looked back at the piece of a paper. Then back at each other.

"Oh, Jack we're married. I mean really married." said Rose and slowly sat down on the couch. She lifted her left hand and looked at the gold band that rested on her third finger of her left hand.

Jack sat down next to his best friend now actual wife and took her hand into his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry Rosie once this is all over we'll get everything set out straight. I promise." He leaned forward and kissed her brow gently. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"There's a flat for rent just the floor above. The rent's cheep and you'll be right nearby. It's all ready furnished and everything." Jackie suggested.

Rose closed her eyes grateful that her mother didn't try to slap Jack. She slowly slipped deeper in sleep as Jack ran his hand up and down her arm slowly relaxing the tension from her body.

"I'm going to lay her down." said Jack. He stood up and effortlessly lifted Rose up into his arms bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down in her bed. "Everything is going to be all right. I promise," and he kissed her gently the forehead. He left the room quietly closing the door behind him.

Jack returned to the living room and quickly found himself with a throbbing right cheek. Jackie had slapped him hard. "Ok, I deserved that I guess." He said rubbing his face. "Oww, damn woman you know how to slap."

"I don't even know you, and go and marry my daughter." hissed Jackie. "You said it wasn't real, and you anciently sign your names to the license. Where did you meet Rose, how did you meet her, when did you meet her?" She asked rambling off questions before he could answer them.

Jack sat Jackie down in the arm chair and he sat down next to her on the couch. He explained that he had met the Doctor and Rose at height of the London Blitz. He was at first trying to con the couple, but ended up saving the world with them from gas masked zombies. He traveled with the Doctor and Rose for a long while, until he decided to come back and join on the adventures again. Then he launched into the bit were Rose had brought him back to life, well, permanently after she had looked in the Time Vortex.

"How old are you right now?" asked Jackie.

Jack sat back in thought. "Well, if I get my time right. I'm 83 years old right now." He sighed heavily, "I'm only doing this to protect Rose, just like the Doctor is doing. We both love Rose." He stood up from the couch. "I think I'll go take a look at the flat you suggested," and he left the apartment leaving his mother-in-law alone.

{}

Jack opened the door and stepped into the flat and looked around. The walls were painted in a light yellow with blue carpet which surprised him it looked quite nice with walls. He walked down the tiny hall and saw a two bedrooms across from each other. The living room that had a couch, loveseat and two armchairs with a coffee table and two end tables. The kitchen was small with table that was off from the left of the living room. It was small much like the Tyler flat. it would be the perfect for the small amount of time that they would be staying.

"I'll speak to my wife and let you know very soon." said Jack to the land lord.

"It better be because someone else want it as well." said the man.

"I'll let you know by tomorrow morning." said Jack handing the man back the keys. He left the flat back to the Tyler house.

{}

"Jack are you sure you don't want to join me. My bed is big enough for the both of us. The couch is very uncomfortable." said Rose sitting a pillow down along with a blanket on the couch.

"I'll be fine Rosie. We're moving into our own place tomorrow anyway. One night on the couch will not hurt me." said Jack.

"All right. I've warned you. Good night Jack," and she went to bedroom.

"Good night Rosie." said Jack as he watched her leave and he laid down on the couch.

Later on, Jack tossed and turned trying to move spring that was poking him in the center of his back. He rolled over and looked at the clock. He growled it was nearly three in the morning. He finally gave up, grabbed his pillow and went into Rose's bedroom.

Jack stood and watched Rose sleep. He smiled gently at the woman. She was so beautiful. Her long blonde hair stretched out over her pillow, her womanly curves showed off by a thin strapped shirt and her underwear that showed from her lack of covers that were shoveled around the bed.

"Jack, what is it?" asked Rose sleepily.

"You were right about the couch. Do you mind?"

She fixed the blankets and lifted the covers for him, and he got into the bed. Jack got comfortable but the smell of her rose shampoo hit his nose and he felt his lower area harden more then it was just watching her sleep. Rose moved her head and rested it on Jack's bare muscular chest and swung her leg over his waist.

"Jack you seem a little tense, are you all right?" asked Rose. She smiled, "Oh, I see your problem." She slowly sled her hand down the waist band of his pant and grabbed a hold of his harden cock.

"Ro-Rose you-oh that feels good." moaned Jack and he quickly removed his pants and threw them onto the floor. "You can do what ever you want Rosie."

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time Jack. The sexual tension is killing me. You can touch me Jack. I won't bite. Hard." said Rose and tugged on his ear with her teeth.

He removed her underwear quickly followed by her top that joined his pants on the floor. "You let me know when you want me to stop Rose. Gods I've been wanting you too. I'm now in your bed." He removed her hand and rolled over until he was laying above her. "The one place I've dreamed of being."

She pushed on his shoulder and he rolled over onto his back. She laid above him. Jack smiled and she captured his lips with her own. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He ran his hand up and down her spine. She was the one in charge. He would take whatever she was willing to give him.

"You're flirting only makes me want you more, and now I'm going to get what I want." said Rose and she bit down slightly on his shoulder.

Jack moaned and traced the outline of her hole of her butt. "What is that you want Rose?" He asked slowly sliding his finger inside a small ways.

She reached over and opened the dresser drawer and pulled out a condom and smiled. "You, Captain Jack Harkness. I want you. I have for so long."

Jack captured her full pink lips with his own and she passionately returned his kiss. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and battled a war with her own. Rose felt a familiar tug in the pit her stomach. He removed his tongue from her mouth and tugged on her lip with his teeth. She moaned and her body shook with release.

"That was just a kiss Rose." whispered Jack.

"Oh damned the condom." said Rose throwing the packaged rubber onto the floor. "I want to feel you and not that piece of rubber," and she straddled his waist and slowly slid her body down on his thick cock.

Rose whimpered slightly at her very tight muscles around her husband thick manhood. It had been a very long time since she'd been with a man. She hadn't been with anyone since Mickey and that had been several years. A toy could only go so far for a woman's sexual pleasures before one needed a man. Rose laid her down on Jack's shoulder took several breathes.

"It's all right Rose." whispered Jack as he rubbed her back gently. "Shh," and he grabbed her waist and rolled them over until he was on top of her. "I'll go slow."

He gently kissed her and slowly shifted his hips. Rose gasped and Jack slowly slid back inside her tight core. He ran his hands and mouth over her body showing each part love and attention it desired. He slid himself in and out earning moans from the woman below him. The woman he had only dreamed of having. The woman that was now his wife; even if it was truly by accident.

"Jack you feel so good." whimpered Rose and captured his lips with her own.

"You do too Rosie. So good." whispered the captain and slid his cock out and plunged back into her womanhood slowly. He stopped moving when he heard her sob. He gently rubbed her forehead. "Do you want me to stop?"

Rose shook her head. "No please don't Jack. I need you. I'm so scared Jack," and tears fell down her cheeks.

He cradled her face with his hands and captured his wife's lips with his own. He held her close. He now understood that she needed him, physically and emotionally with her. Jack shifted their bodies until they were on their knees. He held her close as they slowly moved their bodies. The bed popped and squeezed under their weight.

"Come for me Rose." whispered Jack when he felt her near.

"I'm so close Jack." sobbed Rose.

He pulled out and slammed himself deep inside her woman sending her over the edge. Jack smiled at the beauty of her face when her body shook with release. She threw her head back as she swore high through the sky. She pulled herself back up in the up right position breathing heavily. Rose rocked her hips causing him to moan.

Jack landed on his back onto the mattress with a major squeak and the headboard hit the wall. He laughed when Rose's hair flew around her face like a curtain and she assaulted his mouth with her lips followed by his body.

"Now, it's your turn Jack." said Rose and she bounced up and down sliding down on his manhood.

He reach up and cupped her breasts as they bounced in his hands. He gave them a firm squeeze earning a moan from the woman that was on top of him. Jack fingered the skin between her breasts smearing the dripping sweat that was running down between the mounds.

Jack pushed Rose onto her back and took her hand and made her put several fingers up his butt. He slid in and out of tight passage as Rose moved her fingers in and out of his back side.

"Rose, I'm about to come." said Jack.

"No Jack come inside of me. Please." said Rose just before he pulled out.

"Only if your sure." said Jack and Rose nodded her head.

He pulled out and slammed hard back inside her body. He quickly slammed his lips onto his wife's lips and she screamed inside his mouth. Rose held him close as his body shook with his release. Jack caught himself before he fell on top of her. He slowly pulled out and rolled over onto his back breathing heavily. He turned his head and smiled at the woman who laid next to him too breathing heavily.

"You were incredible Rosie." said Jack and kissed the back of her hand. "More then I ever dreamed it would be."

Rose rolled over onto her side and rested her cheek in her hand. "You were amazing, more then I ever dreamed." He traced circles on his chest making him shiver. "Any regrets?"

"No, not a single one. You?"

She moved and laid her head down on his chest. "No, not a single regret."

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and he slowly let his eyes close for few hours of sleep even though the sun had just start to rise in the sky. Rose soon followed him into a slumber.

{}

Jackie sat the kitchen table with a nice hot cup of tea in her hands. She took a sip and looked in the direction of her daughter's room. She had heard moans and her bed squeaking last night that only meant that they were together last night. She couldn't say a word, because Rose was a grown woman, and was married; even if it was by accent. But she could tell that Jack Harkness truly did care about Rose, and he was doing this to protect her.

Jack entered the kitchen sleepily naked missing Jackie, who sat at the table. He scratched his butt with his left hand causing his wedding band to shine in the light. He grabbed cup that Jackie had sat out for him. He poured the hot water into the cup.

Jackie turned her head and smiled at the view that was before her. She took a sip of her tea. She would have said something, but her daughter's husband was rather well, large with a nice ass.

"Like the view?" asked Jack with a cocky grin. He poured Rose a cup of tea and put honey and milk into. "This is the first and final viewing of this Captain Jack Harkness film," and he left the kitchen with two hot cups of tea in each hand.

"Jack, I can't believe you walked out-no wait I can believe you did that." said Rose just as she closed her bedroom door behind her husband.

Jackie shook her hand and took a sip of her tea. She knew Rose would have her hands full with Captain Jack Harkness. She prayed that they would be happy even if they were in hiding.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose stood in the bathroom leaning over the bathroom counter with a stick of eyeliner in her hand running across her upper lid, while Jack was in the shower. She rubbed the mirror with a rag to remove the fog that kept on covering up her view. She sat the stick down and applied the mascara.

Jack stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked up to his wife of a month and kissed the back of neck. He couldn't believe that they had been there for a month. It took no time for everything to seem to fall into place. He enjoyed working at the local school as the physical education teacher. He thought Rose was a wonderful nurse even though she didn't have the training, that didn't stop her from caring about the children's welfare.

"Rose easy." said Jack as he caught her around the waist.

"I got light head all of sudden. It must be the heat from the bathroom. I'll go sit down on the bed for a moment." said Rose and she slowly made her to the bedroom.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Jack entering the bedroom as he dried his hair with his towel.

"Yea. It's just the heat is all. Nothing to worry about."

Jack bent down and kissed Rose on the forehead, and he walked over to the closet and pulled out his clothes, and she finished getting dressed for work.

The couple got into the car and Jack drove them to work. The advantages at working in same place saved on the gas and having two cars. They were well off thanks to the Doctor with the money he gave them, but they were saving that for emerges; like if they needed to leave inexpertly to get away from the Time Agents.

{}

Jack ran down the basket ball court and threw the ball to one of the seventh grade students, Grace. She shot the ball hit nothing but net. He smiled ran over to the young woman and gave her high five, and continued to run up and down the court with his students playing a game of basket ball. They needed another player for the red team, and he was more then happy to fill in the spot. He grabbed the whistle and blew it signaling the end of the class.

"Guys that was fun, go change and I'll see you tomorrow." said Jack and gave each student a high five as they walked over of the gym.

"You, Jack Harkness are the crush of the school." said Rose as she walked into the gym carrying a clip board against her chest. "All the girls are talking about you. I don't know if I should be jealous or not." said Rose with a smile.

He walked up to his wife and leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "My eyes are only for you Mrs. Harkness, and you will never see my eyes wonder." He kissed her brow. He pulled back and saw her smiled hoping it was true. "Well, another blonde."

"Jack your horrible!" said Rose and playfully hit him with the clip board on the arm.

"No, Rose it's true." He crested her cheek lovingly. "This is all I've dreamed of, a life with you, married and happy. I love you Rose. I have for a very long time."

She looked into his blue eyes and saw no lies. She could always read him. Even when he was trying to con her. She could tell there was something deeper and a reason behind it all.

"You love me?" said Rose in a questionable manner.

"I do. I'm glad we actually signed our names to the paper. Because you all I've ever wanted if it's here on Earth or on TARDIS or even on some other planet. I love you Rose Tyler-Harkness."

Rose smiled, "I love you too." She grabbed the front of his sweaty shirt and captured his lips with her own. She pulled back and smiled. "We don't need to get caught by the headmaster. Besides I'm teaching Mrs. Brower's health class. She had to leave early. She had a doctor's appointment."

"Then get going," said Jack and hit her on the butt as she walked passed him.

"Jack!" She said stunned that he spanked her. She smiled, "Later," she winked and left the gym for Mrs. Brower's classroom.

{}

Rose made her way to her mother's flat while Jack went to take a shower after his long day. He had played basket ball, football (soccer), cricket and other sports as well lift weights with the older boys. He gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips and climbed the stairs to their flat and told her that he would be down in a few minutes.

"Hi Mum," said Rose as she threw down her keys on the table in hall.

"Hello sweetheart, how was you're day?" asked Jackie as she held out a cup of tea to her daughter.

"Thanks," She took the tea and sat down on the couch. "It's was so long. I had two students that came in with busted lips. They had gotten into a fight in Jack's class. He had to pull them apart, apparently the boy stole his girlfriend or something like that. They were sent home and won't return until next week." (It's a Wednesday.) "Then to top it off I had a dizzy spell this morning. I would have hit the floor if Jack hadn't of caught me."

"Sweetheart, how many times has this happened?" asked Jackie.

"Three or four times. Why?" asked Rose.

Jackie got up from the couch and went to the bathroom, and she returned carrying a slender slightly long box. She handed it to her daughter. Rose took it and her eyes widen at what it said.

"Mum, this is a pregnancy test. I don't need this. Why do you have one anyway?"

"We'll I got one after I heard you and Jack together the first night you were here. I just wanted one for you just case this would happen. It doesn't hurt to have one sweetheart. Go take the test. I'll wait here."

Rose looked at the test and bit her bottom lip and left the living room for the bathroom. Jack watched her only daughter leave the room. She picked up her tea just as Jack entered the flat.

"Hello Jackie." said Jack and kissed her forehead. "Where's Rose?"

"She's in the bathroom. She'll be right out. Here take a sit beside me sweetheart." said Jackie patting the cushion next to her. "Jack have you noticed Rose having dizzy spells, besides the one this morning."

"No, why?"

Rose slowly walked into the living room. "It's positive." She said handing the test to her husband. "I'm pregnant."

Jack looked down at the home pregnancy test that he held in his hands. He looked back up at Rose, who had tears in her eyes. She quietly left the room, entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. He squeezed his mother-in-law's hand went to Rose's bedroom closing the door behind him.

{}

Jack turned around after closing the door behind him. He found Rose with her back turned towards the door. He quietly sat down on the bed and watched her for a moment waiting for her to speak.

"We're suppose to be in hiding not me getting pregnant. We shouldn't have even slept together. I should have known better. We're only married because of-"

"Rose, stop and look at me." said Jack and she rolled over and her husband. "I want to be in this marriage. I want to be with you and if you're pregnant then we'll take each day as it comes."

"What if the Time Agents find us? What if the run tests on and on you? What if it hurts the baby? What if the Doctor can't shake them? What if-"

"Honey, stop. You're getting worked up, as for now we are safe, and we're set up a doctor's appointment and see if you're pregnant or if the test is a false positive." said Jack and Rose nodded her head in agreement.

{}

The appointment with the doctor at a local health clinic came up positive. She was month pregnant. The baby had been conceived the first night that they had been together. It had taken Jack two weeks to get Rose from apologizing for being pregnant, and was slowly getting use to the idea of being pregnant. Jack was secretly happy it had happened, because he been wanting children for along time. He had lovers and flirted all the time, but had never found that right woman, that was until he met Rose Tyler.

Rose exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her wet body. She pulled opened the dresser and retrieved her night gown. She let the towel fall to the floor behind her. She wrapped her arms around her breast and hissed slightly.

"Are you all right?" asked Jack as he entered the bedroom.

"Yea, I just hurt is all." said Rose.

He walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and gently fingered her flat stomach. He kissed her bare shoulder lovingly. He could tell that was exhausted after a long day at work but also a sign of pregnancy.

"Get comfortable and get into bed. You're exhausted. I'll go get a shower." He kissed her cheek and went into the bathroom.

Rose got dressed and crawled into bed too tired to blow dry her hair. She realize how exhausted she was until she laid down. She slowly slipped into a exhausting sleep.

Jack entered the bedroom and smiled at his sleeping wife. The stress of the day and worry lines of being in hiding gone leaving her beautiful and peaceful. He slipped into a pair of pajama pants and joined Rose in the bed. He rolled over and pulled her into his arms and slowly fell asleep. He of course missed the Doctor, and he hoped nothing bad a had happened to him, but it was like actual life had started. A normal human life without running away from aliens from not being killed, but waking up going to work enjoying his job, returning to a loving wife who was excepting their fist child. Jack Harkness was content for the first time in his long life.

{}

Jackie sat on the couch enjoying a late night show and a hot cup of tea. She smiled. It was nice having her daughter home and visiting every afternoon after work. She was married; even if was by accident. She could tell that Jack loved her daughter that much for sure. He was thrilled about Rose being pregnant. It took Rose longer to get over the fear of it. She could tell her daughter was happy. She wondered what would happened when the Doctor returned by to Earth. Jackie knew that the alien had placed them in hiding to protect them and she was ever so grateful. She had wonderful daughter and now a wonderful son-in-law would loved Rose. She was too happy for the first time in a long time.

Jackie clicked off the telly, sat her cup down on the table and left the living room to turn in for the night, hoping the Doctor wouldn't show back up to ruin Jack and Rose's new happy life. Then she would be left behind to worry once again.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Rose laid on the bed in the examine room. Jack smiled and took his wife's hand into his own as the doctor lifted Rose's shirt exposing her four month belly. She jumped slightly at the cold gel that was squeezed onto her stomach. It had been 15 weeks since the Doctor had left them into hiding without a word. They of course were worried for their long time friend, but life for the Harkness family were happy times.

Rose gasped at the sight of the baby, who was making a slight fist with it's hand. Jack rubbed his wife's forehead and smiled at the small amount of movement and the sound of the baby's heart beat.

"Mrs. Harkness everything is going along smoothly. Your weight gain is good. The baby's muscle and bone growth is good. I want to see you next month." said Doctor Forman as he removed the gel from her stomach.

"Thank you Doctor." said Jack and watched the man leave the room.

Rose beamed at her husband and fixed her clothing. They had already discussed about not wanting to know the sex of the baby. They wanted it to be done old fashioned as possible, but also with the technology of the time could offer them. Jack and Rose left the doctor's office hand in hand.

{}

The TARDIS landed on fourth random planet in hope to throw the Time Agents away from Jack and Rose. The Doctor swung the monitor screen over to him, and he smiled. The plan was working. He wondered how things were going on Earth. He had only been gone three days. He hoped that Jackie hadn't slapped Jack for on going flirting. He knew that Jackie was very protective of Rose.

"Ha, there you are." said the Doctor. "And off I go. Allons-y!" and he put the TARDIS back into flight beaming that his plan was brilliant!

{}

Rose pulled up a rolling stool and sat down to examine a first year student, Windy Rimes scratched up left knee. "What happened sweetie?" she asked the tearful first grader.

"Tommy Grimes pushed me on the sidewalk Mrs. Harkness."

"Don't you worry. I'll have you fixed right up." said Rose with smile. She grabbed some soap and water and slowly began to clean the cut.

"You'll make a good mummy." said Windy.

She looked and smiled at the young girl. She had always enjoyed children, because they were truthful and loving. They made the hardest choices seem so easy.

"You think so?"

Windy nodded. "Yes ma'am. You make kids feel better."

Rose grabbed a band and careful placed it on the child's knee. She stood up and made sure that Windy's hands weren't cut by her fall to the ground. She reached over a jar and held it out to the girl.

"Pick out a sticker my brave girl." said Rose. Windy smiled a grabbed a dog sticker. "Brilliant choice," and she put it on the girl's hand. "You don't let Tom be mean to you. You go tell your teacher if he's mean to you." Windy nodded and she kissed Rose the cheek and left the nurse's office.

"You are more then ready to be a mother Rosie." said Jack not wanting to startle his wife.

Rose turned around and smiled at the handsome man that stood in the doorway. She walked up to him and rested her hands on her belly. "I think I am ready." She crested his cheek lovingly, "Because I have you with me."

Jack rested his hand on top of Rose's hand, "You'll always have me Rose." He brushed away fallen tear.

{}

"Really wish you would find out the sex of the baby sweetheart. It would make painting the room so much easier." said Jackie as she and Rose walked round the painting supplies ale of the store.

"Mum, me and Jack want to wait. Besides we can paint the room a color that would fit a boy or a girl. Remember you told that the test showed me being a boy." said Rose with a giggle.

"Oh, don't remind me. I had to give all those boys clothes to charity." said Jackie.

Rose rested her hand on her mother's shoulder, "And someone who couldn't afford the baby clothes got it because you gave it to charity. See this way some good came out of it."

"I found a color." said Jack carrying a color strip. "It's lime green."

Rose took the strip and looked at it. "It would be cute with teddy bears and the boarder white. What do you think Mum?"

"I think it's perfect sweetheart." said Jackie.

"Let's get the stuff we need." said Rose happily.

The family left the store with buckets of paint and wall paper. They were going to decorate Rose's old bedroom into a nursery at Jackie's place. Then they would think of another theme for the Harkness flat.

{}

After a week of hard work painting the baby's room it was finally complete. The trio stepped back and looked at their handy work. The room was painted in light green with white broader and the teddy bear wall paper was in the center of the wall. Then when the sun shined through the window it gave the room a soft look.

"It's lovely sweetheart." said Jackie wrapping her daughter into a tight hug.

Jack walked up to Rose and wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her expanding belly. He kissed her cheek. "This is just made it even the more special love. Our little one has a room ready and waiting, well expect for a crib and that other stuff." Rose giggle slightly and leaned back into his embrace.

{}

Jack entered the living room and handed Rose a hot cup of tea. He kissed her brow. Their doctor's appoint had gone well that afternoon. The baby was developing find even tough Rose had lost a little wait. It had seemed that the morning sickness had made another appearance even with now entering her sixth month of pregnancy. Rose got up from the couch and made her way quickly as possible to the bathroom. Jack jumped slightly when he heard the door slam shut. He shuttered when he heard her purging out her supper.

Jack took several deep breathes and made his way to the bathroom. He entered the room and sat down on the floor and held back her long blonde hair. He was happy to see it long again. He knew the vitamins were making it grow faster and it held a lot of shine to it, and since she had to quit coloring her hair it turned out to be a dirty blonde with lighter blonde natural highlights. He stopped himself from gagging at the sight and noise that echoed throughout the room.

Rose rested her head on the toilet. "Jack, I really do feel bad."

He pressed his hand against her forehead. "You have fever. I think you've got the flu that's been going around the school."

"Oh that's just great." said Rose and turned her head and emptied her stomach again.

Jack grabbed a fuzzy towel and covered her up when he felt her shiver. He carefully lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He sat a trashcan nearby. He covered her up in the blankets. He went to the kitchen to get some water and crackers. He sat them down on her bedside table.

Jack walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a children's book and sat down in the bed. He quietly began to read Snow White and Seven Dwarfs to Rose and the baby.

{}

The Doctor beamed when a wonderful, brilliant, fantastic idea came to his mind. He didn't like the plan, but it was wonderful all the same. He would create a black hole that was far enough away from everything and lead the Time Agents into it and fly the TARDIS out. This would cause no blood shed and no one would be hurt, well except the ones that were after Rose and Jack, and his friends were worth it. They were his family. He would protect them even if it meant creating a black hole that would only take a matter of minutes.

{}

"Jack I can't miss work. I have kids needing me to take care of them." said Rose as she tried to get out of the bed.

He gently pushed her back down on the bed. "You listen to me. I'm going to work and your mother is coming over to take care of you. Sweetheart, the kids will understand. You can sleep and get better. They'd want that ok."

She nodded tiredly. "Ok," and she fell back to sleep just as Jackie entered the bedroom.

"Call me if things get worse. So we can take her to the doctor. We don't need her to get dehydrated or anything like that." said Jack.

"Sweetheart go to work. Rose will be fine." said Jackie.

Jack kissed Rose on the forehead. "I love you Rose. I'll see you when I get home," and he left Rose in her mother's care.

"I got to tell you this Rose. Jack Harkness is a good man. A flirt, but he sure does love you." said Jackie to her sleeping daughter.

{}

Jack entered the flat with a large get well card in his hands. He smiled when he saw Rose sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the television and heard Jackie banging about in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling love?" asked Jack as he sat down on the couch next to his wife.

"I'm feeling a little better." she whispered.

"Oh, the kids at the school made this for you. It seems like everyone in the school signed it just for you." said Jack handing her the card.

Rose took card from the man just as Jackie entered the room and sat Rose's tea on the table next to her. Rose opened the every decorated card and smiled. She saw the signature her listed under the grades with, "With miss you, Get Well soon, and We Love You."

"They didn't have to do this." said Rose as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Headmaster Wright said that the kids never did this for another school nurse before. Rosie this kids really do love you, and it shows in your very character of who you are." said Jack, which made Rose cry more.

"We have nowhere to put it." said Rose looking around the room.

"We'll get large frame for it." said Jackie and put on the wall, yea?"

Rose laughed through her tears and nodded her head at the idea. "Yea, that sounds great Mum."

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor had finally found a large super nova that was just beginning to burn and that was far enough away not to suck in any planets or constellations. He only had to wait for the perfect timing for the Time Agents to come by. He stood at the console gazing at the screen and a bright smile broke out across his face. He ran the console panel and pushed the nessarry buttons and quickly made the large black hole.

"Ha! Into the darkness you go. No one threatens my friends and gets away with it!" said the Doctor happily when the Time Agents's ship was pulled into the black hole. "Now, time to go home old girl." said the Doctor and pushed the right buttons to take him back to Earth.

Jack and Rose had finally complete the baby's room in their flat and at Jackie's flat with the nessarry cribs, clothing suited for a boy or a girl, a changing table, rocking chair. The baby's room at the Harkness house was a light blue with stars and planets and moons that were painted on the ceiling to give them a piece of home for the TARDIS.

I'm so ready to let this one out Jack." said Rose as she slowly eased herself down on the couch. She propped her swallen feet on the coffee table.

"I know you are love." said Jack as he gently rubbed her ninth belly. "So we've decided on Bella Grace and Jack Cavan."

She nodded her head. "Yes, we'll call him Cavan."

He smiled and kissed his wife gently on the lips. Rose shifted on the couch and exhaled a shaky breathe. She quickly grabbed onto his hand. She slowly stood up cradled her stomach.

"Jack, call the midwife. I'm going into labor. I'll call mum." said Rose calmly.

They had decided to have the baby at home unless something bad was to happen and go to the hospital. Jack called the Clara and informed her that Rose was in labor, while Rose called Jackie, who was up the stairs before her daughter sat the phone down on the coffee table.

Jack helped Rose into the bed, while he rested his body against the backboard and Rose rested between his legs. He kissed her cheek and ran his hands up and down her shoulders and arms in hope to relax her body.

Rose rested her head against Jack's shoulder closed her eyes breathing in and out through slight contractions, when there was a knock on the door. Jackie ran and answered the door to find Clara. She smiled at the soon to be grandmother and gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Rose, how we dear." the elderly woman asked as she entered the bedroom.

"I'm all right." She told the midwife and squeezed Jack's hand tightly. "I wish the Doctor was here with us." whispered Rose. "He's after all family too."

"Yea, knowing him the lump would want to deliver the baby." whispered Jackie as she ran a ice cube across Rose's lips.

"Rose, you'll have quite a wait ahead of you dear." said Clara.

"I'll make us some tea Clara. Are you too all right alone?" asked Jackie.

"Yea, go on Mum. Jack's with me." said Rose.

"All right sweetheart." said Jackie and the women left the couple alone.

Jack lovingly rubbed his wife's forehead as she breathed through several mild contractions. "All of this will be worth it Rosie. I promise." She gasped slightly and breathed heaver.

The couple looked at each other when they heard a very familiar sound of a wheezing and groaning sound. Rose nodded with a smile. Jack kissed Rose on the forehead and carefully got out of the bed.

"Go get the Doctor Jack." beamed Rose. He kissed her soundly on the lips and quickly ran out the bedroom and out of the appartment called a Jackie that he'd be back quickly.

{}

The Doctor stepped out the blue public call box just as Jack reached the corner. The men smiled at each other. Jack placed a sound kiss on him and pulled back and engulfed into a tight hug.

"What happened to the Time Agents?" asked Jack.

"I trapped them inside a black hole. It was the only way to keep you and Rose safe." said the Doctor. "Where is Rose? I figured she'd be right beside you."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Doctor, you've been gone for little over nine months."

"What? No, no that's not right. I've been gone for three days tops." said the Time Lord.

"Doctor, me and Rose we've decided to make the marriage work. We're actually a couple." said Jack as they made their up the stairs.

"Of course you are Jack, that's why I wanted you to marry. You just needed the right push." said the Doctor with a bright smile. "But where is Rose?"

The men reached Jack and Rose's flat and he opened the door, "Rosie's well, kind of well," he said nervously and entered the bedroom. "in labor."

"You and her are having a baby." said the Doctor.

"Where hell have you been Harkness!" yelled Rose with her knees bent breathing heavily and her hair stuck to her brow with sweat.

Jack walked over to Rose and took her hand into her. Rose turned her head to the side and saw the Doctor standing in the room. She held out her hand to the Time Lord. He stepped forward and took his friend's hand.

"I'm glad you're here." said Rose. She shifted through the pain.

"Where's Clara?" asked Jack.

"I'm right here dear." said the midwife exiting the bathroom.

"Do you need any help? I'm a doctor." said the Gallifreyan.

"Yea I want you to. Clara do you mind if John takes over." whispered Rose.

"Of course not dear." said the midwife.

The Doctor smiled, left the room to wash up and quickly returned ready to deliver his friends child. Jackie sat down in chair next to her daughter's bed. He walked over pressed down on Rose's belly.

'_Hello little one, are you ready to make a loud entrance into this world?'_ asked the Doctor telepathically. _Well, I'll be, you have two hearts. It's seems I will have a student on my hands.' _

"Doctor, I do need to push if you don't mind!" snapped Rose.

"All right then Rose, push." said the Doctor.

Rose leaned forward and pushed hard as tears fell down her cheeks. She laid back breathing heavily. She leaned forward again and pushed harder. The Doctor smiled and the baby rested in his hands crying loudly.

"Hello, little Time Lord." said the Doctor happily. "Say hello to mummy and daddy." The midwife wrapped the baby in a blue blanket. "There we go Rose. He's hamsome little man."

She looked down at the bundle that rested in her arms. "Hello Jack Cavan. Hello my little boy. Did I hear you right? Does he have two hearts?" whispered Rose so the mid wife wouldn't hear while Clara filled out the paper work for the baby while the new parents had their private moment.

"Yes, it's because you looked into the heart of the TARDIS. You carry some TNA in your bloodstream. You won't age but you're also not immortal. You can still die adventually. But those effected the little one creating him into a Time Lord."

Jack smiled kissed his wife on the forehead. "You are a rare Rose."

Clara congratulated the lovely family after giving the infant his necessary shots, weight and inches records for the hospital and his birth certificate.

"You are a handsome little man. You're be a heart breaker when you get older. Yes you will. Just don't turn out like your Daddy and be a flirt." said the new grandmother as she held her grandson.

"Hey, I can't help if I'm good looking." said Jack and winked at his wife.

{}

Jack and Rose made their farewells to the school that they had called home. Rose's end it was tearful goodbye to all the children that had become to mean so much to her over her time as nurse. The students didn't want to see the couple go, but Rose and Jack told them the school they wanted time with their new born son and start a new adventure.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

{Fifteen Years Later}

"Careful Cavan you're getting to close to the 1980's." said the Doctor as he taught the fifteen year old Time Lord how to fly the TARDIS.

He had short sandy blonde hair, lightly toned skin, blue eyes and board frame. He was perfect mixture of Rose and Jack.

"What am I going to do put a dent into them." He said.

"We'll someone did." said the Doctor as he grabbed a rubber hammer and hit the console. "That hand down." He told him pointing to the nearby button.

"Could you landed any rougher son." said Jack as he held onto his wife of fifteen years so she wouldn't hit floor and cause harm to herself.

"Sorry Dad." said the boy. He walked over to his mother and placed his hand on her three belly. "Sorry little one."

"Well, come Harkness' let's see where we landed!" said the Doctor slipping on his long tan coat, and he opened the door.

"Cavan, where are we?" asked the Doctor testing his knowledge.

He looked around and squatted down and plucked a piece of grass and smelled it. "Apple grass. A large city nearby. This would make it New Earth."

The Doctor patted the young time traveler on the shoulder. "Good work Cavan. Next time it will be a little harder. Let's go see what trouble this place holds," and they ran from the TARDIS for another great adventure.

Rose looked at Jack and laughed. The Doctor had turned domestic. He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist kissed her brow. They had a strange family, but a family all the same. The Doctor was no longer the last of his kind and they were happy to give them another student as he happily told the Harkness couple. Jackie was even happier that she would have another grandchild to spoil.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think.


End file.
